


Love As Pure As Snow

by shizu_fics



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: After Voltron S8, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith is a Good Boy, Keith/Lance (Voltron) - Freeform, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance Angst, Lance deserved better, Lance is a farmer, Lance/Keith (Voltron) - Freeform, Lance’s nephew Bruno is a good boy, Langst, M/M, Voltron, klance, they deserve better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizu_fics/pseuds/shizu_fics
Summary: !!!Voltron S8 Spoilers ahead!!!This is based two years after season eight. Lance has been dealing with his grief in his own ways, away from the others. Keith is growing worried for Lance and decides to visit him.





	1. A Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m dying after this season and need to put all my energy into something good. Here’s the first chapter of this fanfic. It will only have three to five chapters.

Two years.

It’s been two years since Allura’s sacrifice to save all realities. Had it really been that long?

Since then he had been with his family, time has seemed to flown by. That painful feeling of being numb to everything was fading over time as he began to settle into life again.

How long had it been since he was able to do this..?

As soon as he, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro and Keith left earth in Blue that life seemed to be a distant memory.

Yet here he was, sitting on the grass next to Kaltenaker. Watching the sun set as another day came to an end. It was still hard for him to believe that they had actually done it. They actually saved the universe and everyone living in it.

It’s been a while since he’s seen everyone, not blaming them of course. They were all off doing universe saving stuff, as he put it. Lance was proud of them all, even Keith. The Cuban has distanced himself from everyone after losing Allura, he needed to deal with it in his own way. He still missed them all terribly.

Even Keith.

Letting out a tired sigh, his tanned hand rested on the cow’s side. “Come on girl, let’s get you inside. It’s supposed to snow tonight, so there’s no way I’m letting you stay outside.” As Lance spoke, he stood up. The cow gave a tired ‘moo’ before beginning to walk along to the barn with Lance.

“Uncle Lance!! Uncle Lance!”

A young boy’s voice called, the older male immediately recognising it as his nephew’s; Bruno. The red paladin stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the boy. He offered him a soft smile as he watched the child run up to him, giddy and wearing a bright smile. He assumed it was something like dinner being ready, but he waited for the boy to speak.

“Keith’s here!”

Hearing the familiar name, Lance felt his heart jump out of his chest. Why was Keith here? Was there an emergency? Did they need his help?! Lance just gave a hesitant nod before speaking up, his words almost getting caught in his throat.

“Alright, can you put Kalty into the barn?” He asked his nephew who in return immediately nodded. Bruno began to walk away with the cow as Lance’s gaze fell onto the house. Sucking in a sharp breath, he began to walk towards the house.

Seconds later his walk turned to a jog.

Then his jog to a full on sprint.

As he ran he felt tears pricking the edges of his eyes, not sure if it was excitement or fear for Keith’s visit or even just the breeze hitting his eyes as he ran. He hoped there wasn’t anything wrong. That was unlikely though.

Bursting in through the back door with no grace whatsoever, Lance looked around the kitchen with a heavy breath. His chest rose and fell as he tried to steady his breathing, his eyes locked on the figure who sat at the table.

His dark hair was tied into a loose pony tail. Locks of his hair were messily poking out. He wore casual clothes- maybe that was a good sign? From what Lance could see he wore a black hoodie, his hands buried into his pockets. His violet eyes were blown wide open, gazing back into Lance’s ocean ones.

His parted lips curved into a soft smile after a moment of seeing the tanned male.

“Lance.”

The softness of Keith’s voice saying his name washed a wave of comfort over him. He felt his heart swell in his chest, mustering up a soft smile after a moment.

“Keith.”

Lance replied with simply. He expected the atmosphere to be painfully awkward, yet it wasn’t. It was nice, relaxing. Something he hadn’t felt in a while. So caught up in the moment, Lance hadn’t noticed Keith had gotten up from his chair.

Closing the door behind him, Lance began to approach the half Galran male. Keith met him half way. Once they were in front of one another, they stopped. Blinking for a moment, they hesitated and didn’t know what to do next. There was silence.

Then laughter.

Keith stepped forward and pulled Lance into a hug, the both of their laughs dying down to a chuckle. Lance returned the embrace, giving the other a soft squeeze as he mumbled.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

Lance smiled softly as Keith’s reply was almost immediate. They stood there for a few moments, bathing in the comfortable silence as they held each other. Keith was the one to pull away, his hands gripping Lance’s shoulders as he looked to him with a soft smile.

“So.. How’s our sharpshooter been?” Keith asked, Lance humming softly at the nickname. He was happy it caught on.

“Alright! It’s peaceful here. What about you, samurai? How’ve you been?”

“Same as always.” The dark haired male replied. His hands slipped from Lance’s shoulders as he pulled them away, crossing them in front of his chest. Lance noticed something sitting on the table, Keith following his gaze to it.

A bag.

“I hope it’s alright.. I brought some stuff to stay over a few nights..” Keith trailed off, scratching the back of his neck and looking away from the Cuban.

It’s not like Lance minded, he offered all the paladins a place to stay if they ever visited earth again. It was just strange since it was well, Keith. Was it..? He felt a little strange about it.. Brushing off the feeling, Lance offered a soft head shake.

“It’s definitely alright, Keith! Have you eaten yet? Let’s order some food, I’m starving.”


	2. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith get some take out and talk about the reasons Keith came to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! SEASON 8 SPOILERS AHEAD !!!
> 
> Here’s part two of this fanfic ^^ I will try get part three out later on today (maybe also part four) but I plan to finish it tomorrow!

It didn’t take long for their ordered food to arrive. They got Keith’s favourite, Chinese. Lance would have preferred something more along the lines of pizza, but he wasn’t going to complain. Since it was just the two of them and Bruno, he didn’t order much.

Keith had been looking through the cupboards to find plates, cups and cutlery. When he eventually found them, he took three of each and walked back over to the table. Setting them down, his gaze wandered to Lance.

The Cuban was chuckling softly and something Bruno had said, ruffling the boys hair with one hand and opening the take out bag with the other. Keith felt a soft smile grow on his lips at the sight.

Him and Veronica had been texting each other a lot more frequently for the last month or two. Usually Keith texted her to ask about how Lance was doing. He’d also message Lance of course, yet he always got the answer of ‘I’m fine, don’t worry.’ Veronica would always give him the real answer, usually just Lance isolating himself and feeling numb to everything.

It broke Keith’s heart.

He couldn’t help but blame himself for Lance’s pain. What if instead of supporting him and Allura he told him how he really felt? It could have changed everything, maybe Lance would have continued with his dream and became a fighter pilot. It just hurt Keith that all his potential was being wasted away with simple farm life when he is worth a lot more than that.

Veronica told Keith about a month and a half ago that Lance was beginning to open up again. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t really happy to hear that. It was the best news he had heard in a long time. They began to schedule a visit in secret, Veronica clearing the house of (most of) the family to give them some time to chat.

“Keith, you alright buddy?”

Snapping him of his thoughts, he looked back to Lance. The sun kissed male was offering him a plate with food to which he took and mumbled a soft “Thank you.”

Bruno asked Lance if he could eat his food in the sitting room while watching TV. Lance allowed him to on the condition that he brings his plate and cup back in when he was done. Bruno happily agreed to the terms and rushed into the sitting room.

Chuckling softly as he watched his giddy nephew run away, Lance turned back to Keith. The ravenette still noticed how pained his eyes looked, yet there was something else mixed in that he couldn’t quiet interpret. “So, what brings you back to Earth? You finish exploring space already?” Lance asked.

Keith let out a soft snort, spinning some noodles around his fork. “I plan to settle down for a while. Maybe find a place of my own and just.. Ya know.” After Keith spoke, he put a forkful of noodles into his mouth.

Lance blinked a few times in disbelief. Keith.. Settling down? He always thought that the crazy hot head would be running around, fighting anyone he could. It was strange.

“Really..? Why? I mean, there’s not much here.”

“You’re here.”

Keith’s reply was so immediate that Lance just, didn’t know how to respond to it. Keith hadn’t even been looking at him when he said that, thankfully he couldn’t see the blush beginning to grow on Lance’s cheeks.

“I.. I guess I am.”

“Yep.”

Silence fell over them once more, the both of them continuing to eat their food. After a while, Lance sighed softly which grabbed Keiths attention.

“So is it like a mission or something?”

“.. What?”

“The real reason you’re here.”

Lance didn’t believe Keith wanted to settle down. He was a talented pilot and fighter, and he seemed to really enjoy what he did. He was helping victims of war all across the galaxy. A sigh erupted from the paler male as he spoke.

“I missed it here, is all. I think I’m just, ready to move on from all this stuff..”

With Keith’s answer, Lance’s ocean eyes grew wide. So he was moving on.. Why did that hurt him so much? It’s not like it was his decision to make, hell he did the exact same thing. It’s not like it was going to effect him.. Yet it did. It hurt him in a strange way.

“Keith.. You can’t, you’re important. You’re their future you can’t just.. up and go..”

“Why not..? You did. You were really important, still are Lance. You could have been their future with me.”

As Keith spoke, Lance felt his chest clench tightly. It wasn’t bad though.. It had been a while since he heard Keith saying stuff like that. Come to think of it, Keith has always been extremely supportive of everything Lance had done m. He’s had his back and trusted his decisions and opinions. He always has. Not like..

“Been the future with you? If I didn’t have the farm, I’d jump at the chance to go do that.. You shouldn’t stop saving lives. They need you” As Lance spoke, his voice seemed a lot weaker than before.

“We need you too. I need you.“

Keith spoke, his tone as soft as silk as he gazed across the table at the other male who looked back at him with semi wide eyes. There was a sincereness to Keith’s answer that Lance just couldn’t wrap his head around. It made his heart hammer against his chest regardless.

“I’m staying on earth, for a while at least.. I missed being here.” Keith had to stop himself from continuing, knowing that he’d end up repeating that he missed Lance. His gaze fell back onto his food, yet the Cuban’s didn’t leave him. Lance gazed at him in slight awe. He couldn’t fight the soft smile that was growing on his lips.

Resting his elbow on the table and his cheek in his palm, he watched the other’s actions for a little longer. It was obvious to him what Keith really meant, and it made him feel something he couldn’t describe. Something different.

Something he’s never felt before.

Something good.

He gave a soft, content hum, letting the feeling rest on his chest. Finally, he decided to speak up.

“I missed you being here too”


	3. Unanswered Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance’s previous feelings are beginning to rise up along with his curiosity.  
> Keith doesn’t know if Lance is ready to hear his feelings. Or is he just scared of rejection?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support so far!! I really appreciate it! I hope this fanfic is bringing you guys as much joy as I have while writing it. This chapter is longer than the other two and the next two will be even longer, so they will take longer to write. Enjoy :3

The rest of the evening was more or less relaxed. Lance and Keith joked around as they finished up their meal, one or both of them occasionally bursting out into laughter. Keith brought his plate and cup to the dish washer and slipped them in. Lance followed him over once he was done himself, doing the same.

Both males had gone into the sitting room to see Bruno curled up on the couch, half asleep.

Lance couldn't fight the smile that grew on his lips as he approached the boy, gently picking him up from the couch. "Up we go.. I'll be back in a sec, Keith. Make yourself comfortable"

Keith simply nodded as he watched the Cuban carry his nephew out of the room. Looking around the room, it was quiet cosy. Curiosity got the best of him as photos aligned on the fire place caught his eye.

Walking towards them, he leaned forward to get a better look. They were all family photos ranging over the years. Keith could spot Lance in each picture almost instantly, always wearing a cheesy grin. Lance’s smile was always so infectious, making Keith smile to himself.

There was one in particular of Lance that grabbed his attention though. He looked around the age they were when they were in the Garrison together. He was holding up what looked like a letter, wearing of course a bright smile while being held up by his father who was smiling with tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. Obviously proud of his son.

It made Keith’s heart ache.

Lance looked so happy, he assumed it was the acceptance letter to the Garrison. He must have tried so hard to get in, wanting to be a pilot. He could have kept going but..

“Hey! Sorry that took so long.” Lance’s voice pulled Keith from his thoughts, turning to look at him. He was greeted with Lance’s smile, he felt like it’s been a while since he had last seen him really smile. Of course, since he came Lance has given him nothing but genuine smiles. Before then though, they all felt forced.

Maybe Veronica was right, Lance was beginning to move on and focus on himself.

“Don’t worry about it. So what now?”

Keith asked, pushing his hands into his hoodie pockets. He wanted to bring up the pilot thing again, but he brushed it off. Lance gave a soft hum in thought.

“We could watch a movie? What movies do you like?”

The Cuban asked, Keith simply shrugging in response. He wasn’t necessarily picky when it came to movies, so he didn’t really mind what they watched.

“You choose, I don’t mind.”

A mischievous smirk grew on Lance’s lips. His ocean eyes glimmered darkly which sent a shiver down Keith’s spine.

“Famous last words, mullet.”

————————————————————

Of course he would pick the Titanic to watch. It’s totally not a movie everyone has seen a million times. Of course Lance McClain would choose that movie.

As the end credits rolled on screen, Keith heard a soft sniffle come from the Cuban who sat right next to him. Now that he thought about it, they were sitting really close to each other. On a couch that could fit about five people on it, they sat joined at the hip. They were practically pressed against one other.

At the realisation, Keith felt his cheeks begin to heat up. He quickly took his gaze from Lance before he would have noticed, though the fast action did grab his attention. Seeing the blush pool on Keith’s cheeks, he let out a weak chuckle.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed, Keith.. Everyone gets emotional watching this movie.”

Lance tried to assure him, gently nudging his shoulder against the other’s. The contact only made Keith’s blush deepen further. Thankfully Lance hadn’t noticed.

Once Lance turned off the tv via the remote, he stood up off the couch. He felt the loss of heat from being so close to Keith, admittedly missing it. He gave a small yawn before speaking again.

“We should get to bed. We don’t have any spare bedrooms so you can have mine. I’ll sleep on the-“

“What?! No- It’s fine I’ll sleep on the floor. You take the bed!” Keith pipes up, kicking himself for his voice cracking.

Lance stood there for a moment, looking down at Keith. He blinked a few times, surprised with his sudden protest. A chuckle broke from his chest as he began to speak again.

“I was gonna’ say the couch. If you’re so set on sleeping in the same room though, I don’t mind.”

Keith could have sworn Lance had a teasing and almost flirty tone as he answered what he said. He couldn’t help but smile, reminded of Lance’s old, flirtatious ways.

“Whatever, lover boy. Let’s go.”

Once Keith spoke, he stood up. He walked to the kitchen to grab his back. When he was walking away, Lance smiled softly to himself. The nickname filled him with a nice, nostalgic feeling. All these feelings and memories felt as though they were coming back now.

Before Keith left for the Blade of Marmora, Lance began to fall for him. Hard. He would never say it though. He thought leaving was what Keith wanted, so he didn’t want to hold him back.

Everyone he falls for, leaves him.

He came to that conclusion once Allura sacrificed herself. He had began to fall for her in spite of Keith coming back along with those feelings. He buried those feelings.

Now they were beginning to come back.

Lance didn’t know how to deal with them.

————————————————————

“That the last of the blankets?”

Keith asked, kneeling down on the floor and making a bed up from a bunch of pillows and blankets Lance had gotten from around the house. The both of them were now dressed in pyjamas and ready for bed.

Lance, who was sitting on his bed hummed softly along with his response. “Yep, is it alright? I can sleep down there if it’s not.”

“It’s fine. It’s better than the beds on the castle.” Keith commented.

Lance gave a snort. “Yeah, they were like sleeping on concrete. The pillows were heaven though.” Lance replied as he watched Keith walk to the light switch.

“Mm.. True, the blankets were also nice too.”

Lance gave a hum of agreement as Keith turned off the light and blindly tumbled into his makeshift bed. The Cuban lay down in his own bed, covering himself in his blanket. It was almost pitch black, some moonlight peaking through the cracks in the curtains.

There was silence.

Lance lay awake, not sure if the other was conscious or not. Wondering if he was, Lance called out softly to him.

“Keith?”

It was quiet for a few moments. He was probably asleep.

“Yeah?”

Keith’s voice spoke out just as soft as Lance’s was. He didn’t sound disturbed in anyway, so he probably wasn’t asleep. Lance felt a wave of relief, thankful he didn’t wake up the half-Galran male.

“I was just checking to see if you were awake..”

“Ah.. Alright..”

Silence had fallen over the dark room once more. Only the faint breathing of the two males could be heard. Keith let his eyes fall shut, parting his lips in preparation to say good night to the other when Lance spoke up.

“You left..”

There was a pause. Keith opened his eyes which were now glazed in confusion, looking up at the bed from where he was. He could see the back of Lance’s head. He couldn’t read his expression.

“Voltron.. To go to the Blade.” Lance finished, his voice shaking slightly. “Remember..?”

“Oh..”

“Yeah..”

Silence flooded the entire room, this time it was different. It felt heavy on both of their chests, for different reasons. Was it too sensitive of a subject to talk about? Maybe they should change topic to something more light hearted.. Lance didn’t know how long Keith was going to stay for and he didn’t want to set up an uncomfortable mood for the rest of his visit. Then again, he wanted to know. When Keith left it broke him.

It was something he never admitted or talked about to anyone. Not even Hunk, or his siblings.

“Why did you leave?” Lance broke the silence, Keith biting the inside of his cheek at the question.

“Does it really matter now? It was a long time ago..”

“Yes, it does.” The immediate response from Lance made Keith’s breathe hitch. Should he really say? Was he ready to say?

“It’s not important.” The Korean muttered softly, shifting in his bed so his back faced Lance’s.

“It does to me.” Lance’s tone sounded like he was in pain, making Keith wince a little. Was it the right time to even say it? There was a long pause before Keith answered.

“I left to protect someone.”

“Who?” Lance’s question was quick to follow Keith’s answer. Yet another pause sunk into their conversation.

“Someone I love.”

Keith wanted to be as vague as possible, push the topic away. Part of him regretted leaving.. He did regret leaving. Yet he found his mother, so he was grateful for that. He just.. Regretting leaving Lance. Everyday he wanted to see him, missed him, wanted to reassure him that he was worth staying on the team. By Keith leaving though, Lance could stay on the team without any issues. They would all get a lion. They would all be happy, Lance would feel like he belonged.

Keith believed if he wasn’t there, Lance could be happy. He shoved all his feelings for Lance aside and believed he was doing the right thing for him. Even if it hurt him, even if each day without seeing him felt like a stab to the heart; he did it to protect Lance. But his absence caused Lance a pain much greater than rejection as a paladin. He felt isolated and alone without Keith.

The red paladin’s reply wasn’t as immediate this time.

“Who..?” Lance repeated, although his tone was different. It seemed lost and sad.

Keith wasn’t ready to tell him, and he didn’t think Lance was ready to hear it. Letting out a shaky sigh, Keith closed his eyes once more.

“Good night, Lance.”

“What?!” Lance almost shrieked, sitting up in his bed. “But Keith! I want to kno-“

“I said good night.”

“You were about to-“

“Please, Lance.”

Keith’s voice was nothing but a whisper. He kept his back to Lance, who was looking down at him. He wore a pained expression, eyebrow arched. He had a longing pain building up in his chest.

“.. Goodnight, Keith.”


End file.
